just a cold
by Californiagirl26
Summary: cute little one-shot about neal being sick and his friends take care of him. peter/elizabeth/ neal friendship. NOT-A-slash.


Just a cold chapter 1

White collar

Hurt/comfort/friendship/family

Neal/Peter/Elizabeth

Summary: Neal gets a cold so Peter and Elizabeth take care of him.

Authors' note: hello! This is my very first white collar story/one shot. It's a short cute story. I really hope you enjoy it and tell me what you think!

I don't own white collar. Sadly.

**3rd person point of view**

Neal woke up that Monday morning at six thirty knowing it was going to be a long day. He got out of bed and made coffee before taking a quick shower. When he finished, he wrapped him self in a towel before putting on boxers and a tank top. After he put those on, he went into the closet and picked out a fine suit. Today he chose a dark grey suit and a light blue dress shirt with a darker blue tie wand then finished the outfit off with a black pair of expensive Italian leather loafers. When he finished combing his hair, he headed to the small kitchenette for his favorite Italian roast coffee. He poured in creamer and sugar and set the cup of coffee on the table before going to the refrigerator and taking out a bagel and cream cheese. He made his breakfast and sat down to read the morning paper while enjoying his favorite coffee. Once he was done, he put the dishes in the sink so he could clean them later and waited for peter to call and say it was time to go to work. Peter called about five minutes later saying that he was around the corner and he needs to be downstairs soon. Neal hung up the call and walked down the stairs. He sneezed once along the way down. He made it outside at the perfect moment to see peter pull up and say, "get in." Neal nodded and got in the ford Tarus and waited for Peter to say something. Peter was quiet so Neal started the conversation, " good morning Peter." Peter made acknowledgement of the younger mans statement and said, " morning Neal. I got a call a few minutes after I talked to you saying that we are needed downtown about a jewelry heist." Neal nodded and said, " for the record, I was at home the whole entire night and you can check my anklet to prove that." peter chuckled and replied, "I know. I did that. Why did you say that though?" Neal shook his head and said, " I'm an EX-con peter. People try to blame things on you when you're an EX-con. Even when I have an alibi(sp?)." peter chuckled again and responded, " I know. I trust you to know what is right and what is wrong and what is legal and what is not. I'm just trying to keep you on the straighten arrow."

" I know peter, I appreciate your concern. I really do try to do things mostly legal. Yeah some things could be done differently but hey, I'm still a reforming conman and I am still trying to learn the ways of the CORRECT side of the law. I do try to do things legally." Neal said truthfully. Peter chuckled slightly and replied, "I know Neal, I know." The two men sat in silence for the rest of the ride to the crime scene. It was not an uncomfortable silence but more of a laid back and friendly silence. When they arrived at the scene, Neal checked out the vault and discussed with Jones and Dianna how the lock was picked while Peter talked to the owner and manger about what was stolen. Neal told them about how the lock was a harder lock to pick and few can actually pick it. Peter found out the jewelry stolen was a forever diamond.(a/n this is totally fake and not an actual jewelry line that I am aware of. So it could be real. Most likely not.) It was a rare, highly expensive diamond that was found in a controversial territory. The team got what they needed and headed back to the division offices. Neal began to feel like he was coming down with a cold and it was only nine in the morning. He shook off the stuffy nose and slight fever. Peter, Jones, Dianna and Neal worked until lunch before they found a lead. Apparently a former employee lost their job there because he mouthed off to a manger. The manger fired the employee, Joshua steeple for cursing him out and then punching the manger, John Tinder in the jaw. Joshua was apparently in debt to a local game for gambling. By five o'clock that evening , the case was solved. Neal felt awful by the time peter took him home. Once he was home in his apartment, Neal walked over to the bed and collapsed onto it face first. Neal stayed in the spot for about fifteen minutes before he made him self something to eat. His choice for dinner tonight was chicken noodle soup. After finishing the wonderful soup, Neal changed and went to bed around eight. It was rather early but he figured he needed the sleep.

**Dream Neal's pov**

I stood there and watched the plane exploded and burst into flames, the same plane that Kate was on. Kate was the love of my life. I loved her so much and watching her die, killed me. I put up the façade every dam day and everyone believes that I am the same after her death. Not true. I put up the act but I am only an empty shell of who I once was. Maybe that's why I enjoy becoming some one new. I watched the plane go up and become nothing but a pile of burnt crap . I cried. And cried. I took off running from peters grip and jumped into the burning plane. I screamed or Kate, calling her name in hopes that she was still alive. I felt the heat on my skin and I watched my skin go up in flames. I smelt my skin burning and felt the pain. I hope Kate died immediately.

**Next dream**

I watched and laid there hopelessly as the docking place filled with water. Alex, peter and I were tied up to heavy cinder blocks and watched and we saw our fate. We were going to drown. I accepted my fate but I didn't want peter to leave Elizabeth. Alex came up with an escape plan as we waited for our deaths to come. Thank goodness she got us out of there. How many times have I escaped death now? Probably Maybe seven or more times. That's a lot. How many times have I caused peter to almost die? Maybe about five or more. I saved him several times as he has done for me.**Next dream**

The house was on fire. I tried to get out but I was stuck in a room. The door wouldn't unlock and the fire was nearing closer and closer to where I was. I tried to open the door but couldn't get it to open. I tried to pick the lock and couldn't get it to work. I screamed in frustration and tried all the ways I could to break the door down. I tried until I my lungs ached from smoke inhalation. I tried one last time before I collapsed and watched the flames get closer to me and I felt he heat on my face. I felt the fire invoke my whole entire body and I felt my self take my last breath of air before dying. I watched my funeral. Peter spoke about how I saved him many times and how he is going to miss my AD/HD behavior. Elizabeth spoke about how I was a caring friend and I always found ways to get her more customers. Mozzie spoke about how he loved our adventures and how I was truly a brother to him. June said that she saw me as a son/grandson and loved to have someone who reminded her of her late husband around. Dianna said that she appreciated my work on the cases and explained my role in the division. Jones said, " Neal was annoying as hell. He was always trying to charm every lady he saw. Neal had his moments where I just wanted to wring his neck out and I hated him being around but then I met the guy, like truly met him. He was a nice, funny guy who just wanted to have fun and was a major part of our division. Our case closure rate went up. He risked his own life to save us and sometimes he proved very useful. He was a great friend; great coworker and a great person who ended up doing some things that weren't the most legal. He did his time, it was not normal and surly way different then prison but Caffery was unconvential. May he rest in peace." I felt like Jones said the truth about me. A silent tear rolled down my cheek as the last person said something. Alex said something. She spoke a bit about her and I adventures and misfortunes that happened. Sara didn't speak but she was there. She cried a bit I guess. I screamed at my self. If I tried harder then I might have gotten out alive instead of being dead. I wouldn't have made El cry and Peter wouldn't have lost his friend or coworker.

End of dreams

**3rd pov**

Neal woke up in a hot sweaty mess. The sheets were tangled around him and half on the flour. His throat felt awful and his head felt like someone had a jack hammer and was using it on his head. His nose was stuffy and his hair stuck to his sweaty pale face. Neal managed to get out of bed without tripping on the sheets and made it to the bathroom just in time to through up. He puked a few times before his stomach stopped hurting. He sat there for a few minutes until his stomach stopped hurting. He looked in the mirror. He didn't like what he saw; he was awfully pale, had extremely dark circles under his eyes and his hair was stuck to his face. Checking the time, five fifty five he decided to just take a shower now. After an ice cold shower, Neal felt a bit better but not much. He was less sweaty and pale. He dressed in a black suite with a white dress shirt and grey tie. He made his way to the kitchenette and looked for some crackers. Once he found them, he sat down with them and a water bottle and slowly ate them. Once he figured he could keep them down, he tried to eat a piece of bread. That was the most he ate. After a quick search of the medicine cabinet and returned with anti-nausea medicine and cold medicine. He sat on the bed and waited for Peter's call.

Peter called around seven thirty which was about thirty minutes after Neal sat down and drifted into a light sleep. Neal slowly made his way downstairs feeling a bit better then he did when he woke up. Peter and Neal exchanged greetings and Neal sat quiet for the entire ride to the office. Peter thought something was up but didn't mention it. Since there were no major cases, Neal sat at his desk for most of the morning going over mortgage fraud cases. After going over about thirteen cases and giving his notes to Dianna and Jones he sat down at his desk and took a break. It was well past nine thirty and Neal was beginning to feel like crap. After a few minutes he returned to his work. After about an hour and a half, Neal began to feel worse. His vision was blurring a bit and his stomach made no promise to hold in its contents. He finished a total of twenty cases before lunch which was a personal record. Around lunch time, peter offered to take him to lunch with El. He told his friend he wasn't hungry and let him go off and enjoy a meal with his wife. Peter didn't let Neal stay behind. He dragged and unwilling Neal to the car and to his house. The older man noticed Neal's sluggish, tired movements. The younger man was obviously not feeling well. By the time the two reached the burke residents, Neal was asleep and not very coherent. Peter touched Neal's forehead and pulled his hand back quickly. Neal's forehead was very, very hot. He called his wife out to the car and told her about Neal. She told him to carry Neal to the guest room and call Hughes and tell him that Neal is sick and wont be in for the rest of the day, and he probably wont is either. Peter agreed and carried Neal up to the guest room. Neal wasn't light but he wasn't very light either. He felt as if he weighed about a hundred and twenty pounds. Elizabeth made Neal some soup so when he woke up he could eat something and she also took his shoes off and his expensive suite jacket, shirt and tie and placed them on the chair near the door. She also had peter dampen a wash cloth and place it on Neal's forehead.

Neal woke up about two hours after being brought to the Burke's home. He wasn't aware of where he was and started to panic. Peter, who had been watching Neal sleep, made Neal aware of his presence and said, " I brought you here for lunch when you fell asleep in the car. El noticed how you were sick. Nothing gets past her. Why didn't you tell me you felt sick or were sick?" Neal nodded in acknowledgement before saying, " I wasn't sick until today. I felt bad yesterday but this morning, I had several vivid dreams and woke up in a mess of sheets that were covered in sweat then I through up. I managed to eat some crackers, water and a piece of bread this morning. I went over several cases before my vision started to cloud and blur. I fell asleep in the car and then I woke up here." Peter nodded and then said, " you have a high fever. It is down to about 102.6 it was 103.2 when you came here. We almost took you to the ER because it was getting higher. We were worried it wouldn't come down either. Now that your up, El is having a physician come by around four to check you out and give you antibiotics." Neal nodded and Elizabeth came into the room. " Hey Neal. How you feeling? Any nausea, dizziness, headache or body aches?" Neal responded, " not the best. And I do feel sore." El nodded and replied, " the doctor said to keep you cold so here is some ice packs and a wet wash cloth." Neal nodded and accepted them gratefully. She then handed him a bottle of Gatorade and told him to drink it up. He drank a good part of it, pleasing Elizabeth. She gave him some crackers and went downstairs. Neal ate a few crackers before saying, "what? Your not going to have me go over several cases?" peter gave him a look and replied, " your sick first of all and second of all, I don't want to hear you complain about mortgage fraud, everyone knows that it bores you. I get it." Neal nodded and said, " okay. But know this: if I ask for one of those, I must really be sick and need medical attention." Peter chuckled and nodded in understanding. Peter handed him the TV controller and headed down stairs to ask El something.

"Hey EL." "Yes Hun?" Elizabeth responded to her husbands statement. " When will the doctor be by?" he asked. She responded " four, so in about twenty minutes. Why?" peter nodded. He washed his hands then kissed her. She hugged him and then patted their loyal yellow lab, satchmo's head. He licked her hand then nudged peter so he wasn't standing so close to El. She laughed and peter grumbled. He kissed her again and went back upstairs to make sure Neal was alright. Despite all that the three went through, peter cared about Neal in a father/son way. He saw Neal as his kid and often wondered if Neal saw him this way. Making his way down the hall he saw Neal sitting on the edge of the bed, looking out the window at a bird. Peter shook his head and continued his way to his and El's room. He grabbed a pair of sweat pants and a clean t-shirt and headed back to the guest room. Neal was sweaty and shivering. Peter offered him a cool shower and he accepted quickly. Peter chuckled and led him to the bathroom. He put the clothes in there and handed Neal a towel. He made sure the younger man would be okay and went to the guest room. The place where Neal lay was covered in sweat and wet. Peter changed the sheets and took the dirty ones down to the laundry room. He told El that Neal was taking a shower and headed back upstairs to make sure that he was okay. Neal finished and changed into the clothes without complaint about the crappiness. Peter thought it was odd but let it go because Neal was obviously grateful for clean dry clothes. Nonce he was in bed, Neal asked for more blankets. Peter handed him two more and wrapped Neal up in them. Neal sat on the bed huddled down in about five blankets when the doctor walked in. the doctor did the basics, take Neal's temperature, listened to his heart beat and then looked inside his nose, ears and throat. The doctor took a blood test just to be sure and told them that he had a more severe case of the flu. He should be back to normal within four to five days and should drink and rest a lot. The doctor prescribed an antibiotic and then left.

Neal thanked peter for taking care of him. Elizabeth called June to let her know how Neal was doing. She wanted to come make sure he was okay but Elizabeth reassured her that she didn't need too. Neal slept for the rest of the day and woke up a few times before returning to his dreamland. The next morning Neal felt a bit better. it wasn't much but it was improvement. He wasn't as sick but he wasn't out of the woods yet. Peter called them both in sick today while Elizabeth had to return to work. She called in every couple hours to make sure that both men where okay. Neal was feeling better by the end of the day. He ate what he could and was able to keep down what he ate. He slept all evening after dinner and woke up the next morning feel a bit more better then he did the day before. He tried to tell peter that he was well enough for work but peter didn't buy it so they stayed home again. The day went as the day before went. It mostly consisted on Neal trying to tell peter that he was well enough for work and peter telling him to enjoy his time off. Neal would sit on the bed and sketch a bit with the sketchbook June brought over. He sketched peter while he slept, Elizabeth, the room and what he saw outside the window. He even sketched satchmo. By the fourth day, most of Neal's color returned and he wasn't as pale, and his fever went down to 99.8. By the end of the fourth day, Neal was going stir crazy. He really wanted to go outside and let the sun touch his skin but he was confined to the room. By the fifth day, Neal was feeling a lot better. Peter returned to work so Neal hung out with Elizabeth and helped her out a bit. Mozzie even stopped by to make sure that he was really okay and this wasn't a government cover up. Neal shook his head and laughed at the antics of Mozzie. He assured him that he was just sick and was now getting better and feeling a lot better. Mozzie brought over a movie and shared some news about what was going on in the streets. Neal loved listening to his friend rant about how careless thieves were getting now a days. He missed not seeing him for so long. Mozzie left just as peter walked into the house. They shared their greetings. "Hello Moz." Peter said. Mozzie responded, " suit. Thank you for taking good care of Neal." Peter chuckled and said, "no problem Moz. No problem." Mozzie nodded and left.

Neal sat down with them at the dinner table and ate with them tonight. They ate fettuccini Alfredo with garlic bread. Neal loved every bite of the meal. He kept telling Elizabeth how good of a cook she was. She would blush and thank him. Peter shook his head and asked satchmo if he anted a piece of garlic bread. He handed the loyal dog a piece and was then slapped by his loving wife. She scolded him and told him ," satchmo doesn't need our unhealthy foods. It doesn't help his weight, diet or his joints so stop giving him our food." Neal laughed at peter being yelled ant by Elizabeth. By the end of the sixth day, Neal's fever was gone and he was almost completely healthy. He got to go home that evening. Elizabeth changed his bed sheets on his bed and made peter drive him home. Neal thanked them for their kindness and silently thanked god for having such great people in his life. He returned to work the next day and had Jones and Dianna teasing him. Neal wrote peter a letter stating how grateful he was to have a friend like him help him when he was sick, he mentioned how he appreciated how peter treated him and acted as if he was their son. Elizabeth told Neal that he was their son. He wasn't biological but he was their son. He truly had found a family. Neal smiled to himself and didn't get in trouble with the law for a good six months.

Authors note: wasn't that just the cutest thing! Hope you enjoyed the family like story about Neal being sick and the Burke's taking care of him! it was fun to write and I hope it is fun to real! Review!

Word count: 3,826


End file.
